liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Finder (158)
Finder, A.K.A. Experiment 158, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sniff out any missing person or item. His one true place is operating a Lost and Found service. Bio Experiment 158 was the 158th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to sniff out any lost or missing person or item. 158 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 158 was activated. When Lilo and Stitch met 158, the former named him Finder and took him home. Finder demonstrated his skills by finding Nani's car keys and several other things around the house. Later, Lilo used Finder for show-and-tell at her school, where he quickly found all of the hula girls' lost belongings, much to Mertle's jealousy. The Grand Councilwoman later assigned Finder to find an AWOL Hämsterviel. Stitch, who wanted to prove he was a better tracker than Finder, had a brief dispute when they each pointed in different directions, assuming the other trail led to Hämsterviel. Eventually, Lilo went with Finder. Finder tracked Hämsterviel to the Edmonds' home, where Mertle had found the escaped fugitive earlier at a pet shop. She then brought him home and kept him inside an old hamster cage, believing the latter would be perfect for show-and-tell. Of course, Hämsterviel became enraged, and had a falling-out with Mertle before the former adjusted to his new home. However, when Mertle tried to cover up for Hämsterviel (after the latter explained why they were here), Lilo was convinced that Finder had made an error. Stitch, who knew the truth, attacked the cage Hämsterviel was in. The ruckus alerted Mrs. Edmonds, who noticed Stitch and ended up taking him to the dog shelter. The next day, Lilo and Finder arrived at the dog shelter to retrieve Stitch, who revealed to them that Finder had indeed tracked down Hämsterviel. Lilo, Stitch and Finder returned to the Edmonds' house to discover that Gantu (who wanted to redeem himself by catching Hämsterviel) had fled with Mertle and Hämsterviel. Using his helicopter-like flying ability, Finder was able to track Gantu's ship down and bring Mertle back safe and sound. Shortly after, Finder was found a one true place operating the beach Lost and Found service. Finder reappeared in "Drowsy". In "Skip", Finder was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. In "Ploot", Finder was one of the second team of experiments (along with Babyfier and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. In "Snafu", Finder was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Finder helped break into the ship and free the captive experiments. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Finder, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Finder participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Finder is a resourceful, helpful, and beneficial tracker. He is also friendly, innocent, and brave. Biology Appearance Finder is a red, aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, a little mouth, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears. He stands the same as Stitch and weighs lighter than the latter. Special Abilities Finder can quickly track down any missing object or individual by using elongated snout and sense of smell. He can also spin his ears like helicopter blades, allowing him to fly to the detected missing person or thing. When he honks upon success at finding something, he sounds like a party blower. Weaknesses Finder is virtually harmless. Trivia *Finder is Experiment 158. However, in his debut, he is called 458, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Finder's pod color is purple. *Finder is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 158 Primary function: Finds lost things" Gallery 158 finder by bricerific43-d584ksf.jpg 158_Finder__by_experiments.jpg finder_looks_to_the_skys_by_experiments.jpg 158___finder_by_chibitigre-d4mpw32.png E175d1cf46996bd04478575c84ec988d-d2xpqug.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h53m01s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h52m52s237.png screenCapture 26.01.13 16-50-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h53m54s109.png|Looking for Nani's keys Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h53m13s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h55m13s136.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-06-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h35m51s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h36m02s167.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-06-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 13-01-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h38m47s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h39m57s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h55m55s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h40m55s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h48m32s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h53m45s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h05m40s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h57m37s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h58m33s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h59m27s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h59m59s227.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-19-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h59m21s106.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-20-11.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h13m18s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h13m38s39.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h13m57s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h16m04s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h42m36s73.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h44m08s212.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m22s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample line.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h40m16s150.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h21m53s150.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h21m32s194.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h55m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h40m41s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h09m53s151.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m04s77.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-22h51m02s184.png panes68.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments